Calamity Trigger 12
Calamity Trigger 12: Ticket to Glory is the Eleventh sequel to the Calamity Trigger series, being a spin-off to Mega Madness and No More Anarchy. Gameplay Calamity Trigger is a 2D fighting game where players can create a team of fighters consisting of both battles and support characters to fight against an enemy team in a 1-on-1 match. The main objective of the battle is to take out all fighters of the opposing team either by reducing their health to zero or by having more remaining health in total than the opponent when time runs out. Every fighter can perform either a weak, strong, or special attack, which can be combined together to perform multiple combos, that is also viewable in the controls screen in the pause menu. Most combos can be canceled out by a Hyper Dash, which can allow a fighter to perform more combos. The game also features a Spirit Gauge, which can initially be charged up to Special Attack. 100% be used to perform Special Attacks while 150% for a Units Special Attacks. Styles: Modes *Exhibition *Story Mode (To Fame Or Not) *Spirit Mode *Online Mode *Shop *Create Mode *Training *Options 'Roster' 'Main' *''Avatar Hero'' *Izuku Midoriya *Katsuki Bakugo *Shoto Todoroki *Denki Kaminari *Kyoka Jiro *Fumikage Yokoyami *Tsuyu Asui *Starboy *Coven *Kat II *Jacob *Arata K+F *Hiro Hamada II *Gogo Tomoga *Fred *Rex Salazar *Stan Marsh *Emma Goodall *Devon *Ravi *Zoey *Asta *Yuno *Noelle Silva *Vanessa Enoteca *Gauche Adlai *Brave Man *Ladybug (Marionette) *Laydbug (Melody) *Cat Noir (Adrien) *Cat Noir (Ryota) *Queen Bee *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Makoto Neagi *Komaru Naegi *Hajime Hinata *World Destroyer *Shuichi Saihara *Kaede Akamatsu *Yusaku Fujiki *Mikey Simmon *Rex (Pyra) *Rex (Mythra) *Takashi Komuro *Randy Cummingham *Aerrow *Finn *Chiro *Issei Hyoudou *Bloom *Stella *Cathy Smith *Hikari Bounds *Saya Kisaragi *Marth Sorcerer *Rick Sanchez *Morty Smith *Zak Saturday *Huey Freeman *Riley Freeman *Nero *Jake Long *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Gunvolt *Sora *Link *Travis Touchdown *Bad Man *Mike Clinton *Leon Kennedy *Raiden *Yugo *Amelia *Takeda Takahashi *Maka Albarn *Death The Kid *Black☆Star *Panty Anarchy *Maximus Lynx *Larry L+S *Nita *KO *Cuphead *Ket'ek *Davarius Holloway *Steven Universe *Kota Izumi *Gangsta Overlord *Nana Midoriya *Ichika Kaneki *Ash William *Zephyr *Gon Freeces *Killua Zoldyck *Blue Beetles *Static Shock *Spider-Man (Peter) *Spider-Man (Miles) *Spider-Gwen *Thor *Hulk *Ant-Man *Deadpool *Captain Marvel *Aqua *Katsuyuki Amon *Yami Wasp *Asra *Arcade Hero *Cloud Strife *Jotaro Kujo *Koichi Hirose *Rohan Kihibe *Goblin Slayer *Touka Kirishima *Hinami Fueguchi *Juuzou Suzuya *Henry Danger *Ness *Lucas *Asuka *Ikaruga *Katsuragi *Yagyū *Hibari *Timmy Turner *Boruto Uzumaki *Himawari Uzumaki *Kirito *Corrin *Meliodas *Ban *Escanor *Rushuna Tendo *Soma Vermillion *Kingpin *Mister Negative *Lady Octopus *Electro *Rhino *Kraven *Beetles *Lizard *Prowler *Jiren *Tomura Shigaraki *Himiko Toga *Twice *Spinner *Volpina *The Kusagari *The Grimm Slayer *Revolver *King Nemestock *Android 21 *Junko Enoshima *Venomous *Karal *Foot Ninja *Hendrikson *Biowulf *Blaze *Roxy *Vetto *Electro Triple Star *Mr. Doppelganger *Brian Buster Jr. *Smoking King *Thanos *Bella Domura *Zonda *Negan *Ainz Oral Gown *Lord Momon *Albedo *Shalltear Bloodfallen *Sebas Tian *Demiurge *Cocytus *Aura Bella Fiora *Mare Bello Fiore *Yuri Alpha *Lupusregina Beta *Narberal Gamma *CZ2128 Delta *Solution Epsilon *Entoma Vasilissa Zeta *Stocking Anarchy *Clementine *Yuya Heiwa *Kizer Genesis *Moondust *Zuma The Large *Eddy Feast *Raphael Shapes *Simon Mist *Daniel Toshida *Octavia Baxters *Boost Bass *Leo Irvin *Reaper *HIM DLC Pre-Order *Robin *Starfire *Cyborg *Beast Boy *Raven *Kat/Ana *Naofumi Iwatani *Pearl Star Wave 1 *Baron Draxum *General Grievous *Josuke Higashikata *Patricia the Shunk *Jack The Hedgehog *Dean Brawl Wave 2 *Kollector *Forever Knight *Wolfram *Jazmin Kimmy *Shantae *Sash Lilac Wave 3 *Cassie Cage *Jacqui Briggs *Renji Star *Brie May *Layla The FoxSkunk *Sukanku Star Wave 4 *Liu Kang *Kung Lao *Frost *Deadshot *Hank J. Wimbleton *Nack the Weasel Wave 5 *Stalker *Nate *Steel *Numbuh Five *Astro Boy *Christie Monteiro Wave 6 *Bruce BlazeStar II *George Anarchy *Jimmy Flame *Kunimitsu *Spinal *Zaktan Final Wave *Ren Amamiya *Ken Kaneki *Okada Chinatsu *Sally Acorn *Bunnie Rabbit *Dixie Clemont Stages *Showtime City *Hectare City *Grid Battleforce *League of Villains Bar *Hero's Face *Weirdmageddon *Fetus of God *Villa Kingdom *Magix City *Killing Semester *Amphitheater *World of Nothing *Motorcity *Black Hope *Starville *Island 7 *Chder Dimension *Jump City (Pre-Order) *The Bitches’s Prison (Pre-Order) Category:Video Games Category:Calamity Trigger Category:No More Anarchy Category:Mega Madness